This Is Neither Rule 12 nor Rule 12 Point 5
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: It's when even Gibbs gets tired with Rule 12, so he goes for another rule instead. Just to keep his two agents steady. TIVA Fluff, with Gibbs' cameo appearance.


**AN: Back with my new story. So before you read, I want you to think of something that would surely break Ziva. It's important. And no, don't think about Tony dying.**

**Disclaimers: Disclaimed. I don't own NCIS, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and any of the Bossman's Rules.  
**

* * *

***phoof***

He was shocked. It made him wonder why. She was human after all, so why should he be surprised?

The problem was—or is, for that matter—is that she's human. And she's crying. Of all places, she chose the bullpen to let the tears out.

No. That wasn't the problem.

The Real Problem (with a capital R and P) is, he did not know what to do.

It's funny because he's thought about this for a long time already. He got it all planned; that when she breaks down, he would do—they would do—things that would make her feel better. Maybe they would see a movie together or he would ask her out in a (platonic, not romantic) date.

But now that he's presented with the situation itself—Ziva all broken—he couldn't get into action. Why did the stupidity have to kick in at this very minute?

So he did the only thing he could do in the bullpen, without having to fear anything (except Gibbs).

He crossed the distance between their desks and took her in her arms.

Just Like That.

She looked at him through eyes blurred with tears. She was bewildered but did not question his actions. She immediately relaxed into his embrace, snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay Ziva," Tony whispered in her ear as he took turns between running his hand down her hair and drawing soothing patterns across her back.

After more or less 20 minutes, her cries reduced to soft breathing. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms, not really caring about anything that took place in their surroundings, including Gibbs order to "go home and take the day off tomorrow", and the said man himself.

Finally sensing Gibbs' presence, Tony turned his head to face The Boss. Gibbs stood behind the divider that separated Ziva's cubicle from where the people passed, going to and from the elevator.

"Hey boss." Tony whispered.

"I told you to go home." Gibbs replied seriously.

"Oh, sorry boss, I was just…" Tony stuttered, looking down at Ziva, who was starting to snore.

"Don't worry about it," Gibbs dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You're taking her home."

"Oh." Tony had no idea what else to say.

Gibbs saw the apprehension in Tony's eyes. "Tony," Gibbs walked over to his Senior Field Agent. "You're doing the right thing." He patted Tony's shoulder.

The younger man hesitated. "What if I screw up, boss?"

Tony was so unsure of himself; he felt like a 5-year old who wants to impress his teacher so bad.

Gibbs looked at Tony with understanding. "I trust you. She trusts you. I know you'd take good care of her. And she knows that you won't intentionally hurt her. I know you wouldn't."

Tony had the feeling they weren't just talking about Ziva going home with him tonight. For the first time, it wasn't The Infamous and Cursed Rule Number Twelve Gibbs reminded him about.

"Boss—"Gibbs interrupted him.

"Just be a man and don't screw _over_ your partner." Gibbs started walking away.

"But—" Tony felt helpless. The elevators dinged open and Gibbs turned back to Tony one last time.

"Rule Number 1, DiNozzo. And don't leave her alone in the morning. " And Gibbs disappeared into the metal doors.

"Wait—"

"An order's an order, Tony." Gibbs replied , and the elevator closed, leaving the Senior Field Agent and the Probette to themselves.

Tony let out a sigh. "So, you'd be stuck with me for the night," he said as he stared at Ziva's head with a slight frown on his face. "I hope you're fine with that."

Ziva stirred. "So long as you'd never leave my side, I'm fine with everything." She replied softly, letting a small smile spread across her face.

He planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "Can't afford to screw up with you again…A Lot Of Times is enough."

Ziva looked up at him tenderly. "I trust you,"

She paused, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Now can we go home?"

She put on the puppy-dog eyes which he thought is so irresistible, and she jutted her lower lip out. Tony never saw Ziva with that expression before, but that expression combined with those Big Brown Eyes of Hers….._he just had to do anything for her._

He knew that even from the beginning, he's already got himself wrapped around her fingers.

"You just have to ask." Was Tony's reply.

They walked towards Tony's car with their hands intertwined.

"No one leaves in the morning. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up." She told (not asked), as stood beside Tony's car.

He cupped his cheeks and kissed her, this time on the lips. "I'm all yours."

* * *

_And they drove away to Their Happily Ever After._

***phoof***

**

* * *

**

**AN#2: I just want to share: Last night I had a hard time sleeping. REAALLY. I was awake unti 3:00 AM and I was just lying down in the lower bunk of our double-decker bed while my brother tossed and turned in the top bunk. I've got the overhead lamp shining down on my face then suddenly--POOF. Rule # 1 pops out of my head.**

**By the way, there are 2 Rule Number One : The first is Never Let Suspects Stay Together, and the second is Never Screw Over Your Partner. Obvously, this fanfic involved the second.**

**It's not that I'm tired of Rule 12. In some ways, yes. However, I wanted to give Rule 1 a shot.**

**:) Thanks for reading.**

**Tell Me What You Think. :D **

**[Review?]**

**

* * *

****P.S: I found the list of Gibbs' Known Rules here: **.


End file.
